


Vizhwhiz

by knoxoursavior



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-16
Updated: 2015-08-16
Packaged: 2018-04-14 23:49:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4584885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knoxoursavior/pseuds/knoxoursavior
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wanda needs all the help she can get and Vizh is is miracle worker.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vizhwhiz

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bruises](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bruises/gifts).



> Written for [Imogen](http://ohfemslash.tumblr.com/) for the Scarletvision Exchange. I hope you like it!! :)
> 
> Also, thanks so much to [Lizzie](http://adrianveiidt.tumblr.com/) for the beta work, and of course, [Bella](http://gcmoras.tumblr.com/) for putting up with my writing rants. /o/

Wanda glares at her laptop screen. She’s gone through five pages on Google and yet she still hasn’t found anything remotely useable for her paper. She wants to throw something or bang her door closed or eat a whole box of Cinnamon Toast Crunch. Mostly, though, she wants to scream at Professor Fury for being the instigator of this bothersome paper.

“Wanda, did you eat my cereal again?” Pietro shouts, from the kitchen by all indications.

“I was stress-eating,” Wanda replies, just as loud. There’s really no point in lying.

“Buy your own cereal, you loser.”

“You’re a loser,” Wanda mutters to herself, because honestly, it’s not that great a comeback for her to actually use.

“I’m going to get some groceries,” Pietro says, and now he’s leaning against her doorframe, his arms crossed as he squints at her. “Do you want any?”

“Chocolate!” Wanda says immediately. “Also, popcorn.”

“Butter?” Pietro asks, though he’s already walking away, knowing the answer already. Wanda only ever eats popcorn when its flavor is butter.

“Buy chocolate milk!”

 

 

In these difficult times, of course Wanda has to message the squad.

wandacosma: why is he making me do this!!!!

rogersteve: Is this Fury again?

natbatcat: probably

clintsquint: not again!!

sampollsam: what is he making you do this time

wandacosma: 20 page paper!!!!!!!!!!!!

dollarbucky: sorry man

rhodeyhod: he and Tony are pretty tight, i could ask Tony to prank Furry for you

rhodeyhod: *Fury

wandacosma: yes please thank you

clintsquint: we could beat him up for you

natbatcat: yeah we can handle him

wandacosma: yes please you are a gift

dollarbucky: clint no nat no

dollarbucky: wanda no

rogersteve: Yeah

dollarbucky: yes thank you steve

dollarbucky: wait yeah beat him up or yeah no??

dollarbucky: steve?????

sampollsam: you know he means yeah no right

dollarbucky: oh my god

 

 

When Pietro comes back, Wanda’s all but given up on researching.

“Come on,” Pietro says when he sees her curled up in her bed, still angry even though she’s been staring at photos of cats for fifteen minutes. “I bought you sour cream fries.”

Wanda perks up. “You’re the best brother in the world,” she says as she holds out a hand so Pietro can help her get up.

Pietro rolls his eyes. “Well, _someone_ has to take care of you.”

“Best brother,” Wanda repeats.

It turns out that Pietro bought some calzones for himself. They’re the only food that he likes and she doesn’t, which is why he almost always buys them.

“So what’s up with Fury?” he asks once they’re sitting at the table, because of course he’s already read the messages in the group chat.

Wanda wrinkles her nose. “Fury gave us another paper. Twenty pages in one week. Politics in transportation. With book sources. In one week. It’s due on Wednesday.”

“Wanda, you can finish that in three days,” Pietro says, eyebrows furrowing in confusion, because usually, she can. She’s the sort of person who can plan at the top of her head and still execute flawlessly. Papers are _easy_ for her, though that doesn’t mean they’re a pain to write.

“Yeah, but not when I can’t find anything decent.” Wanda groans, pressing the heels of her hands against her eyes. “It’s been four days and I have one book source so far and tons of stuff from websites. It’s not enough.”

Pietro sighs. “This is why I told you not to take Fury’s class. Even I’m not that stubborn.”

“I can handle it,” Wanda protests. “I just need a push in the right direction.”

“Look, I know this guy,” Pietro says. “Clint calls him for help sometimes when we study together. He’s a miracle worker as far as I’m concerned. I can ask him to help you if you want.”

“Yes,” Wanda says, probably too quickly, but honestly? She could use some help. “Thank you. You’re the best br—”

“Best brother, I know,” Pietro says, snorting. “You owe me one.”

“You know you still owe me from that one time at that Stark party where your shoes almost got ruined, right?” Wanda says, her mouth twisting upwards into an amused smile.

“I am your only hope,” Pietro reminds her like the smug ass that he is.

Wanda squints at her brother, her lips pursed. He wins this time. “Fine.”

Pietro picks up his phone. Wanda tries not to roll her eyes too much.

 

 

wandacosma: pietro saved me y’all can chill

pietrocosma: pls nvr use y’all agn

sampollsam: hey I think that it’s cool

clintsquint: yeah you’re not cool wilson

sampollsam: look who’s talking barton

natbatcat: sit the fuck down

 

 

Wanda meets Vizh in a coffee shop near university the next day. It’s six in the evening and her last class just ended thirty minutes ago. Apparently, Vizh is coming from the flower shop he works at part-time.

“Hello, are you Wanda? I’m Vizh.”

It’s a guy in a dark green leather jacket, with hair so blonde that it looks almost white. He has multiple piercings on his ears, and there’s a tattoo on his chest that’s peeking through his shirt. Wanda raises her eyebrows. This isn’t exactly what she expected.

“Yeah,” Wanda finally says, putting on a friendly smile. She stands up to shake his hand. “Thanks for coming.”

“It isn’t a problem,” Vizh says as he takes the seat across her. “Have you been waiting long?”

“I’ve been here for around twenty minutes,” Wanda says. “Don’t worry about it, though.”

Vizh nods. “So what do you need to do?”

“Ah.” Wanda takes a deep breath. “Alright so I have to write twenty pages on Politics and Transportation. So far, I’ve only done half. It’s due on Wednesday.”

“Is there a specific kind of transportation service?” Vizh asks as he takes out his own laptop. It’s a Stark laptop like hers, except his is colored red and gold instead of a sleek black. As far as Wanda knows, those are limited edition.

“Well, Fury said it would be best if we focused on everyday transportation like the bus or the subway,” Wanda says, just as Vizh starts typing.

“I’m assuming you’re having trouble with book sources,” Vizh says. Wanda nods. “And you’ve conducted interviews?”

“Yes, I have.” Wanda tries not to peek at his screen, or at least, she tries not to make it obvious that she’s peeking. “Actually, you know what? I had to redo those interviews because it turns out that we need to take photos with the interviewees. I mean usually, I get their name and their contact numbers and that’s good enough.”

“I had the same trouble when I took his class,” Vizh says, one corner of his mouth turning up into a sympathetic smile.

“He’s a good professor but sometimes I just want to,” Wanda pauses, pursing her lips “strangle him.”

“Professor Fury can be quite strict, yes,” Vizh agrees. Then he turns his laptop around and shows her what he got on Google search.

As Wanda reads through the multiple tabs he’s opened for her, she realizes why Pietro called Vizh a miracle worker.

“How did you get these?” she asks, glancing briefly at him before she looks back at the screen and reads through another tab.

“Google search has these things called operators,” Vizh says. “It’s quite easy, actually. I could teach you.”

“I’d appreciate that,” Wanda says, smiling.

Vizh shrugs. He looks away for a moment, bowing his head before his eyes meet hers again. “I suppose you have to write your paper now.”

“Yeah,” Wanda says, her smile turning apologetic. “I’m probably going to stay here for a while though, maybe finish my coffee first.”

“I have to go, but could I borrow your laptop first?” Vizh says. “Just to open these pages for you.”

“Sure,” Wanda replies, handing her laptop over. “By the way, how do you know Clint?”

“I interned for Stark Industries last year and Tony made me run errands for him,” Vizh explains. “One day Clint got Tony’s number from one of his friends and attempted to blackmail Tony into buying the coffee shop across his apartment so it’d have better management. I was sent to help.”

“That’s a very Clint thing to do,” Wanda muses, amusement obvious in her tone. “You probably know Rhodey and Natasha as well, then?”

“Clint got Tony’s number through Natasha actually,” Vizh says, mildly surprised. “And Rhodey, of course. One cannot say they know Tony Stark unless they also know Pepper Potts and James Rhodes.”

“Are you with Stark Industries now?” Wanda asks, taking a sip of her espresso.

“Yes, though only part-time,” he says. “I can’t leave my job at the flower shop yet because the owner’s still having some problems. Besides, I still have to finish this last year of university.”

“It’s nice of you to stay at the shop, though. You could have left and no one could have done anything about it.”

“I owe a lot to the owner. I probably wouldn’t have gotten into university if it weren’t for Thor.” Vizh shrugs, and before Wanda could say anything else, he stands up and gives her the laptop back. “I’m sorry, I really do have to go. Pepper called me in for an emergency meeting. I haven’t gone to one in two weeks so I have to make up for it.”

“Oh.” She wrinkles her eyebrows, and when she catches herself doing it, controls her features and gives him a smile. “Well, thanks again for doing this.”

“If you need help again, I’d be glad to,” Vizh says just before he walks out the door.

Wanda sighs. No more reasons to stall, she supposes.

 

 

wandacosma: vizh is a gift why have you guys never introduced me to him before hdu

sampollsam: ?????

natbatcat: you’ve met him, nice

wandacosma: i want to take him home and give him food

sampollsam: ?????????????

rogersteve: Is Vizh a cat?

rhodeyhod: yes

 

 

Three weeks later, Wanda’s supposed to be making a group project for her Sociology class, except she’s the only one doing any work for it because only one of her groupmates even goes to class and no one ever responds to her messages or her texts _or_ her calls. Typical.

At this point, she’s just desperate for some help because it _is_ a group project for a reason. Even though she can handle the project itself, she’s not sure she can finish it by herself in the time she has. Sure, she can try for an all-nighter while cursing her groupmates every other minute, but that's probably not going to end well.

She’d ask Pietro to stay up with her but he has an exam tomorrow, so she gets Vizh’s number from him instead.

_hey, it’s wanda with the google search problem. i’ve been let down by my groupmates. again. i was wondering if you could help?_

The response comes quicker than she thought it would.

_Of course. Coffee shop in thirty?_

_yeah. thank you!!_

_No problem. See you. :-)_

This time, Wanda orders black coffee in the biggest cup that they have. She’s going to need it.

“What’s this group project?” Vizh asks as soon as he takes a seat.

“A research paper based on a survey that we—well, I—put out,” Wanda says. “I’ve actually got the results now though I haven’t done analysis yet. It’s fairly straightforward honestly, though a lot of work needs to be done.”

“Great. What do you want me to do?” Vizh says without even a hint of sarcasm or mockery. Wanda needs to buy him a gift by the end of this semester.

“Well, how good are you at making pie charts?”

 

 

A week later, it’s Vizh who texts Wanda.

“I’m sorry about this. I usually study alone but this seems like a dire enough situation,” Vizh says.

“What course is this for?” Wanda asks. Today, she’s treated herself with a green tea frappucino because it’s her downtime from her requirements.

“Language and Power,” Vizh answers, sighing. “Everyone told me that it’s one of the best courses here so I took it. I didn’t take into account how much I hate politics.”

Wanda grins. “I might not like politicians all that much but I’m not so bad at politics.”

They spend hours there, reading the reference books and making up scenarios in politics. Wanda knows how people work, knows why they do what they do. It’s why she’s taking up Psychology and it’s why helping Vizh with this is easy. From 6 PM to 3 AM they’re in the coffee shop, ordering cakes and espressos again and again to keep themselves awake.

In the end, though, Vizh comes out feeling much more confident about his class.

“Thank you for helping me.” he says. He’s walked her to her apartment and now they’re standing outside awkwardly. It kind of makes Wanda feel like it’s one of those times coming home after a first date where you don’t know whether you should hug the person with you or just go inside your house without another word, but that’s ridiculous. “You could have spent your Friday night on better things.”

“No, it’s alright.” Wanda says, waving a hand vaguely. “I like studying with you.”

“Perhaps we should do it more often?” Vizh suggests.

Wanda smiles.

“Yeah, I’d like that.”

 

 

They’re not the best with texts. They spend more time on their laptops than they do on their phones, which is why it makes sense for them to get each other’s skype usernames and just message each other there.

Wanda rants about her Socio groupmates and Fury. Vizh sends her exclamation points and question marks mostly, along with screenshots of passages on his book or on some web page. At some point, they begin to send pictures of cats to one another.

It’s mostly random and quite fun, actually. Wanda couldn’t be more excited to see anything than a Skype notification from Vizh.

A snippet of their amazing conversations:

wandacosma: can you imagine fury petting a dog though

vizhwhiz: He does have a dog, I think?

wandacosma: he does?????

wandacosma: have you seen it??

vizhwhiz: Yes I have. Fury has a French Bulldog named Uncle Sam.

wandacosma: uncle sam????

wandacosma: ????????

vizhwhiz: Are you okay?

wandacosma: UNCLE SAM

vizhwhiz: Okay, you’re not okay.

wandacosma: UNCLE SAM!!!!!

 

 

Wanda and Vizh start meeting up for regular study sessions. They go to the coffee shop every Wednesday when both their classes end early, and every Friday when they can study until the wee hours of the morning.

The thing with them is that their majors are vastly different. Vizh is majoring in Electrical Engineering while Wanda’s majoring in Psychology. They can’t exactly help each other out most of the time, but they try their best anyway.

“Hey, are you okay?” Wanda asks. Vizh has been staring at the paper on his lap for fifteen minutes now. She should know—she counted.

Vizh jerks back in surprise. “I’m sorry,” he says when he realizes what he’s been doing. He sighs. “I can’t seem to solve this problem. I’m going around in circles.”

Wanda can’t really help him with his homework, so she does the next best thing instead.

“You know what you should do? You should take a break. Eat a blueberry cheesecake. Tell me about that project you’re working on with Stark or about that concert you’re going to this year,” she says, gently prying the paper away from his hands. “Or tell me anything, really. Just stop staring at that paper. You’ll get it eventually.”

Vizh purses his lips. “You’re right. I’m just tired. We’ve been working nonstop on that project. I shouldn’t even be here.”

“Am I keeping you?” Wanda asks, her eyebrows furrowing in worry.

“No. No, don’t worry about that,” Vizh says, looking her right in the eye. “This is my break from Stark Industries.”

Wanda looks away, bowing her head and taking her latte in her hands. “Is that why you’re out of it? You’re distracted?”

“I’m...” Vizh purses his lips, probably trying to look for an excuse, another way out, until he realizes there isn’t one “...distracted.”

“What happened?” Wanda asks, her voice softer.

“I suppose I haven’t been managing my time well enough. It’s just that this project with Tony came up right when the professors started giving us assignments to prep us for the finals. Plus I’m having some problems with my thesis.”

“Alright, listen to me.” Wanda’s lips twist into a frown. “First, you need to take a step back and figure out what you’re going to do, yes?”

“What do you think I should do?” Vizh asks, and finally he’s looking at her, his eyes wide and almost lost.

Wanda takes a deep breath and thinks about her answer. What would she do if she were in Vizh’s situation? Probably try to work on everything as stubbornly as he did until Pietro and her friends finally pull her back and make her see what she’s doing to herself, however unintentional it might be. She supposes she has to be that friend for Vizh.

“I think you should tell Tony that you can’t work on his project anymore, or that you need to cut the time you spend on it,” she says. “It’s pretty much a given that you’re going to work for SI the moment you get a diploma. You’ll have other projects to work on, Vizh.”

When Vizh takes too long to respond, Wanda starts to doubt herself.

“You don’t have to do what I said. There are other ways, I’m sure.”

Vizh startles out of a daze. “No, you’re right.”

Wanda lets out a breath she didn’t know she had been holding.

“Alright,” she says. “Alright.”

She’s given him a tug, and now he’s going to do things in his own time.

 

 

“So you all know about Peggy, right?”

“Of course,” Wanda says as she chops some tomatoes. She’s helping Steve cook while Natasha and Clint sit on the kitchen counter and munch on some corn flakes.

Nat’s horribly tired from her dance class and everyone’s learned not to bother Natasha when she’s tired. Clint really has no excuse for not helping but Natasha is using his arm as a pillow so he has that going for him.

“Well, there’s this new gal at the home named Angie. She’s only two years younger than Peg but she’s the liveliest person I’ve ever met, and I don’t mean just out of the people there,” Steve says. “And you know Peggy. She’s lovely and all, but she doesn’t like getting close to people.”

“Yeah, I know,” Clint says. “I still can’t believe she said no to one of your casseroles.”

“It was the first time we met,” Steve says. “I mean, I give out food whenever I go there, but she didn’t know that.”

“I wouldn’t have said no to anything that smelled like your casserole,” Clint grumbles.

“That’s how you get killed, Clint.” Natasha says gravely, patting Clint’s shoulder.

“But anyway, for some reason, when I went there yesterday and I saw them sitting together and holding hands,” Steve continues. “I don’t know, it’s like Angie brought light back into her life or something. It’s amazing to watch.”

“We should come with you next time,” Wanda says, wistful. “I could bake cupcakes.”

“I’m pretty sure I can whip up some romantic date for the girls,” Clint says, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

“With some help, of course,” Natasha says.

Steve sighs. “Alright, but don’t overdo it.”

“Cross my heart, Steve,” Clint says. “Besides, I’m a good matchmaker. Ask Wanda.”

“What?” Wanda says, looking up in surprise. “What do you mean?”

“Well, Pietro and I hooked you up with Vizh and it’s going pretty well, isn’t it?”

“Our friendship is going pretty well, sure,” Wanda says, her hands now on her hips.

“Wanda, you spend almost as much time with him as I do with Pietro,” Clint says.

“Yeah,” Wanda says slowly, “studying.”

“Oh, so you’re not dating?” Natasha says, disappointment obvious in her tone. “He’s nice. I would have approved.”

Steve whistles, unbelieving. “If Natasha approves of him, I’d like to meet him.”

“Are we really talking about this?” Wanda groans. When everyone shrugs and nods, she sighs in defeat.

“You’re all horrible.”

 

 

pietrocosma: dd u no tht vizh=vision

pietrocosma: lk ww cn u tnk of a mor svr nme

wandacosma: vision??????

wandacosma: also

wandacosma: svr????

pietrocosma: do i rly hv 2 spl it ot

pietrocosma: gh

pietrocosma: severe

pietrocosma: hap?

wandacosma: your spelling is dismal

wandacosma: how are you 12 minutes older than me

 

 

“So. Vision,” Wanda says, leaning back in her chair with a smug smile on her face. “What’s up with that?”

Vizh sighs. “Who told you?”

“Pietro,” Wanda says, laughing.

Vizh’s eyes narrow. “I should not have told him.”

“Never tell Clint or Pietro any secrets,” Wanda agrees.

“I might as well tell you,” Vizh says, sighing. “My father was a man with a, well, vision. Of course, despite that, he wasn’t particularly good with names.”

“No, at least your name is cool,” Wanda says. “Memorable. You know, it would be so easy to make slogans for you. You could run for president and you’d probably win.”

“Just because of the slogans?” Vizh laughs.

“People love slogans,” Wanda says, her tone matter-of-fact. “Think about it. Clint and Pietro would have a field day thinking of slogans for you. Steve could design the posters. Natasha and Rhodey have tons of friends in Political Science for some reason. Sam and Bucky have friends everywhere else. I could be your campaign manager. Stark could fund the whole thing.”

“You’re thinking awfully hard about this. I’m starting to worry you’re actually serious.”

“I could be,” she says, teasing.

“But you’re not,” Vizh says. His smile is fond.

All of Wanda’s bravado melts away.

“But I’m not.”

 

 

“Hey, are you doing anything tomorrow?”

Vizh takes a moment to reply, probably checking the calendar on his laptop.

“No,” he says finally. “Why?”

“It’s Steve’s birthday so we’re throwing him a party. It’s not going to be much. Just our group of friends and maybe a movie marathon or something,” Wanda says. “You should come.”

Vizh doesn’t even have to think about it.

“Of course.”

Wanda bows her head, but Vizh still catches her smile.

“Great.”

 

 

This is how Vizh meets her friends.

 

 

“Hey, kiddo. Long time no see.”

Wanda really doesn’t know what to think when she sees Natasha dragging Vizh along by his arm. Vizh’s face is a mix of confusion, exasperation, and fondness, though it’s mostly just confusion. Meanwhile, Wanda mostly has the urge to laugh, so of course that’s what she does.

“Natasha, lovely as ever,” Vizh manages, sounding unbelievably sincere.

“It’s good that Wanda’s finally brought you around,” Natasha says, finally letting him go. “Even you’re not enough to make me want to see Stark, and now I don’t have to deal with that anymore.”

“Of course. Since you hate Tony,” Vizh says, amused.

Natasha rolls her eyes. “Bring Pepper with you next time.”

“She’s quite busy at the moment, but I’ll try,” Vizh promises.

“Just make sure Stark doesn’t find out about it,” Natasha says as she walks away, probably towards Sam, Bucky, and Steve who have their heads bowed together conspiratorially.

Well, that’s Natasha done.

 

 

“See, didn’t I tell you having a study buddy’s nice?” Pietro says.

“Didn’t I tell you that I thought you two spent half your time making out?” Wanda counters.

“Well, that’s mostly true,” Clint says, shrugging.

“It is,” Vizh agrees gravely. He looks like he’s in pain, and Wanda doesn't even want to begin to imagine what the poor man has had to see during their study sessions together.

“It adds to our motivation,” Pietro says.

“Oh my God,” Wanda mutters to herself.

“You should try it,” Clint says.

“Oh my _God_.”

Thankfully, Vizh is holding himself together pretty well.

“Wanda and I have to go and, uh, talk to Rhodey,” he says.

“Rhodey’s not even here yet,” Clint shouts as they make their escape. Alright, so maybe Vizh isn’t as together as she thought, but at least they’re not with Clint and Pietro anymore.

So far, it’s going just how Wanda thought it would.

 

 

Once Rhodey does arrive, he brings in Steve’s favorite cake with him—or, well, cakes. Steve has this thing where he likes to give tupperwares of cake away to all his neighbors and close friends. It’s sweet, really, and the bakery he gets the cakes from love him all the more for it.

“Hey,” Rhodey says, reaching out to give Vizh a one-armed hug. “I haven’t seen you in a while. Tony says he misses you.”

“Yes, he texts me just that every night,” Vizh replies with a long-suffering sigh.

Rhodey nods. “Yeah, that sounds like him. He also tell you that he doesn’t care even if you don’t get your degree?”

“Once or twice,” Vizh answers, his smile grim.

“What? But you only have one semester left,” Wanda says, her eyebrows furrowing in confusion. “Actually, no. You have one _month_ left and you’re done.”

“It’s just Tony being Tony,” Rhodey says, waving a hand vaguely.

“Yes, he doesn’t usually make sense,” Vizh says.

“That’s not very comforting considering that he makes most of the things I use every day,” Wanda says.

“Hey, don’t worry about it,” Vizh says, wrapping an arm around Wanda’s shoulders. “That’s why he has us, right?”

Wanda huffs out a laugh.

“Right.”

 

 

Sam and Bucky are nightmares, or just overly concerned. Either way, Wanda really doesn’t expect it. They approach while Wanda and Vision are in the middle of a conversation about tattoos and immediately they cross their arms across their puffed out chests, probably trying to look as intimidating as possible.

“So what do you do again?” Sam asks.

“What a nice question, Sam. Why don’t you introduce yourselves first?” Wanda says, her tone teasing despite her confusion.

Bucky grunts, but he relents. “I’m Bucky and this is Sam. I’ve known Wanda since high school and Sam here’s been her friend since we moved here to California. So, back to the question. What do you do?”

“I’m in my last semester of Electrical Engineering,” Vizh says without any quiver to his voice, any sign that he’s even a tiny bit unsettled by Sam and Bucky. Okay, so he might look the most confused Wanda’s ever seen him, but that’s alright. “I have a part-time job at a florist’s. Um, I also used to work for Stark Industries on the side.”

“So you’re, what, three years older than Wanda?” Sam says.

“Four, actually,” Vizh replies.

Sam and Bucky frown so similarly that Wanda almost wants to laugh.

“Do you do drugs?” Sam asks.

“ _Okay_. We’re going to go now,” Wanda says, taking Vizh’s hand in hers and pulling him to safety.

“It was nice to meet you,” Vizh says, waving at Sam and Bucky.

“Was it really nice to meet them?” Wanda asks as soon as they’re standing in the empty kitchen, about as far enough from everyone else they can be.

“It was quite unusual, I admit, but they must be pleasant people if they’re your friends.”

“Yeah, they usually are,” Wanda says, sighing, and before she could apologize, Steve knocks on the doorway and does it for her.

“Hey, sorry about Sam and Bucky,” he says, his face perfectly innocent and apologetic. “I’m Steve, by the way. You must be Vizh.”

“Yes, it’s nice to meet you,” Vizh replies, shaking Steve’s hand. “Happy birthday.”

“Thanks,” Steve says, smiling. “And about them, they’re just worried because you two have been spending a lot of time together.”

“Have we really?” Wanda says, shooting Vizh a helpless look.

“I suppose we have,” Vizh says, shrugging.

“You really have,” Steve says. “They’re just worried because they don’t know you very well, and for all we know, you could have inappropriate intentions.”

“What,” Wanda says, staring blankly for a moment. Then, “Steve, really? You know by now that I can handle myself.”

“We know,” Steve says, but at least he has the decency to look genuinely embarrassed. “But you’re the youngest. You’re like the baby of the group.”

“Baby,” Vizh parrots, his eyebrows furrowing.

“Oh my God,” Wanda says, burying her face in her hands. “Steve, stop. No. I love you and I appreciate that you care, but this is getting weird. You’re going to stop. So is Bucky. I’m not sure about Sam but Natasha could probably kick some sense into him.”

Steve nods. “I hear you.”

Wanda narrows her eyes. “Good.”

Steve puts up his hands in surrender. “Alright. I’m leaving now. Just let us be the first to know if something happens, then we can make threats for real.”

“Fine, fine,” Wanda says, rolling her eyes.

“Just when I thought things couldn’t get more unusual,” Vizh says once Steve is out of earshot.

“My friends are ridiculous,” Wanda groans. “I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be,” Vizh says, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. “I like them.”

Wanda heaves a sigh of relief. “Well, that’s good.”

Wanda feels Vizh smiling as he presses a soft kiss onto her temple. She makes an effort not to think too much about it.

“Hey,” Wanda says, “is it so bad that we spend a lot of time together?”

“No, of course not,” Vizh says.

Wanda turns to look at Vizh. “Is it so bad that we spend a lot of time together and yet we’re not dating?”

“We could be,” Vizh says, not meeting her eyes. “Dating, I mean.”

“Do you want to?” Wanda asks.

“Do you?” Vizh counters.

“Hey, you’re not so bad,” Wanda says, her lips turning upwards into a smile.

“And you’re amazing,” Vizh says, finally looking at her.

Wanda laughs. “If you’re always going to be like this, I don’t think I can say no.”

Vizh pulls away, but before Wanda could ask, he takes both of her hands in his and says, “Next week, let’s study on Wednesday and Thursday instead. We can watch a movie and have dinner on Friday. Or, well, if you want to.”

He looks so hopeful that it makes Wanda want to hug him tightly, and so she does.

“Of course I want to,” she whispers against the crook of his neck. “Of course.”

 

 

natbatcat: how was the good cop bad cop routine?

wandacosma: backfired

wandacosma: ha!!

sampollsam: what’s that supposed to mean D8<

wandacosma: well, i mean that we weren’t dating before

wandacosma: and then you all accused us of dating

wandacosma: and now we’re dating

dollarbucky: do we have to do the whole threatening thing again T_T

sampollsam: of course we do!!!!!!!

wandacosma: please don’t

clintsquint: new group convo for the ambush plan, see you there

wandacosma: why do you do this

 

 

Their first date is simple enough. A dinner and a movie. And it’s not like this is the first time that they’re meeting each other, so why is Wanda so nervous?

“Wanda, you’re going to do fine,” Clint says.

“Yeah, chill,” Pietro says, nodding his head.

“Easy for you to say when you’re cuddling on the couch with each other,” Wanda all but shouts, her nerves taking over for a moment.

Pietro stands up and wraps Wanda in a hug, stopping her in her tracks. “Wanda, seriously. You’re going to be fine. If it makes things any better for you, he’s just as nervous as you are.”

“What? How do you know that?”

“Natasha and Rhodey ambushed him in his apartment,” Clint admits. “They may or may not be giving him the most thorough advice in his life.”

“Rhodey’s in on this?” Wanda sighs. “I thought he’d be better than that.”

“Steve’s in on it and he’s the best of us,” Clint says.

“What’s he doing?”

“He’s over at the restaurant you’re going to later,” Pietro says. “He’s also bribing the staff to treat you as well as possible, and also maybe to give you the best wine they have.”

“You’re joking,” Wanda says.

“I’m not,” Pietro says, patting her back.

“He’s not,” Clint confirms.

Wanda hugs her brother even tighter. Well, like they say, if you can’t beat them, join them.

“You’re all unbelievable.”

 

 

The date goes really well, and even though Wanda won’t admit it to anyone, her friends helped a lot.

Natasha and Rhodey didn’t exactly tell Vizh what to do, but they pushed him into the right direction. They also decided not to threaten him anymore, which is great, really.

Clint and Pietro manage to calm Wanda down somehow, and they still managed to flirt with each other through all of that, which is amazing.

It turns out that Sam and Bucky were in the movie theatre pre-date, getting things ready for them. Apparently, Tony Stark bought out a whole room just for Wanda and Vizh, so it was just Sam and Bucky’s job to make sure that they had the best movie snacks and the best treatment possible.

Steve’s bribes also paid off because the restaurant staff was perfect—charming and helpful while also minding their own business.

Now, Wanda and Vizh are going home, holding hands in the back of a taxi cab.

“I had fun,” Wanda says, a soft smile playing on her lips.

“I did as well,” Vizh says. “It’s nice to see each other outside a café.”

“It is,” Wanda agrees, squeezing his hand gently. “We should do it more often. When we have time, I mean.”

Vizh pulls her closer.

“Yes, we should.”

 

 

Finals come around, and soon enough, they have no more time to go out. They spend all of their time studying and trying to stay awake. It’s as much torture as finals usually are, but having each other for support makes things a little easier to trudge through.

It’s not just them, of course. Everyone’s stressed and everyone’s having a hard time. The group chat, usually used to send each other stupid videos or creepy websites, is now being used for rants and late night breakdowns.

 

dollarbucky: why did I ever change majors

dollarbucky: this could have been my last year

dollarbucky: BUT NO

dollarbucky: now I have to go through this for two more years

rogersteve: You’ll be okay, Buck

rhodeyhod: yeah, man, don’t worry about it

natbatcat: now go study again!!

 

Of course, the world always seems like it’s against students when it’s finals time.

 

sampollsam: OKAY WHO BROKE THE COFFEE MAKER

sampollsam: STEVE???? BUCKY???? NAT??

clintsquint: condolences bro

wandacosma: :(

natbatcat: someone broke the coffee maker???????

natbatcat: i will murder you

sampollsam: STEVE???? BUCKY????

pietrocosma: grabs popcorn

natbatcat: steve bucky I love you but istg if you broke the coffee maker

rogersteve: Um.

dollarbucky: we didn’t mean to nat

dollarbucky: we’re sorry :( :( :(

natbatcat: !!!!! >:(

rhodeyhod: hey guys, chill

pietrocosma: no don’t chill

wandacosma: please do chill

wandacosma: go to a café or something

wandacosma: buy a new coffee maker

wandacosma: and pietro sit down

natbatcat: well steve and bucky better buy it >:(

rogersteve: Okay, okay, we’re going to go buy one now.

dollarbucky: :( :( :(

 

It’s hard to see anything outside yourself, but Wanda thinks she manages quite well this time.

 

vizhwizh: I’m sorry, I fell asleep last night. :-(

wandacosma: it’s okay!!! i understand ✿

vizhwizh: I’ll make it up to you soon. :-) :-)

wandacosma: you know you don’t have to but yay!

wandacosma: now go study!!1!

 

But when it’s all done and there are no more requirements left, there’s that feeling of getting down from a high, a feeling in people’s bones where they suddenly feel like all they want to do is to lie in bed and keep to themselves for a while.

Then, days after that, they all realize that they’re on break and they can do anything they like. So they meet up and they have parties and they plan out their vacations.

The first thing Wanda and Vizh do, though, is to meet at the café and give each other a long hug.

“Hello,” Vizh murmurs against Wanda’s hair.

“I missed you,” Wanda says, though her words are muffled by Vizh’s chest.

“What are we going to do now?” Vizh asks.

“I know exactly what we’re going to do for my whole break,” Wanda says, because of course, she’s had a list going two days into finals week.

Vizh kisses Wanda’s forehead before he lets her go.

“Good.”

**Author's Note:**

> hit me up on [tumblr](http://connerkent.tk/)!


End file.
